fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur (Fates)
Not to be confused with Artur, a character from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones; or Arthur, a character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Arthur (ハロルド Harorudo, Harold 'in the Japanese version) is a playable character in ''Fire Emblem Fates and an ally on the Conquest and Revelation route. He is voiced by Riki Kitazawa in the Japanese version and by Cam Clarke in the English version. Profile Arthur is Elise's subordinate. He fights fully believing himself to be a "Hero of Justice", with his only flaw being his incredibly poor luck. If he achieves an S-Support, he will have a son named Percy. Conquest Arthur first appears in Chapter 7 with Effie to assist the Avatar. The two appear on turn 3, and when Arthur appears, he apologizes to the Avatar for being late, as while navigating the swamps, he fell into a hole and a bird stole his map. He took out his backup map, but another bird stole the map, forcing the two of them to wander around without any sort of navigation. Birthright Arthur appears in Chapter 23 along with Effie while searching for Elise. They spot her with the Hoshidans and believe that they have kidnapped her, and decide to report it to Camilla. During the battle, Elise advises the Avatar to talk with either him or Effie. If the Avatar talks to either one, Elise will tell them that she is with the Avatar and that they mean no harm. Both will follow Elise's orders, although they will tell her that Camilla's soldiers will not and decide to fight them instead. It is unknown what happens to him if he survives the battle. Personality Despite having the worst luck out of everyone in the army, as a "Hero of Justice", he has an optimistic view on things and does good acts for people in need. However, his poor luck causes his good intentions to go horribly wrong, shown throughout many of his supports. Despite this, he is used to this bad luck, as a support with Felicia show that while he was teaching her how to not spill water, a banana peel and a swarm of mosquitoes appeared out of nowhere. Arthur's support with Azura reveals that he grew up as a commoner in Nohr to parents who taught him that justice was acting on what his heart told him to do. He met Azura as a child when she ran away from being mistreated in the castle, and subsequently stood up for her and got punished when the guards came to take her back. Since that time, he studied martial arts and decided he wanted to protect people on the streets from injustice. He is the most flashy when falling down out of everyone in the army. His birthday is January 14th. In-Game Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 7 - A Forced Revelation= |-|Revelation Chapter 14 - Nohr's Onslaught= As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 23 - Princess Camilla of Nohr |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Xenologue 20 - Memories of Foam 6: Unfinished Dawn |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Class Sets '''Standard Sets |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Growth Rates |70% |65% |0% |70% |50% |10% |50% |20% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |80% |70% |0% |70% |50% |5% |45% |20% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Berserker |70% |60% |0% |75% |50% |10% |55% |20% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Hero Overall Arthur can be an incredibly risky unit to use on the front lines. While his growths in every other stat are respectable enough, his Luck, in both his starting stats and his growth rates, are horrendous. It is very likely that the player will never see his Luck increase without using Goddess Icons on him, and even after the fact is the issue of Arthur by fact of his personal skill having -5 Critical Dodge, making it very easy for enemy units to get criticals on him using ordinary weapons as opposed to quite literally any other unit you could possibly use, where the enemy would need to use Killer weapons to get such results. At the same time though, Arthur has the potential to be extremely dangerous to the enemy, as the same skill that lowers his own Critical Dodge also lowers that of enemies within 2 spaces much more (-15 Critical Dodge). This can make him extremely dangerous when wielding any weapon that can crit, including the same Killer series that would spell his doom in enemy hands. Arthur may be best put as a back lining unit to others, as any encounter with enemies could spell a crit on him. However, using him on the front lines can spell equal doom to the enemy. As a Fighter, Arthur will start off with HP +5, which will extend his survival slightly. Upon reaching level 10 he gains Gamble, which further boosts his Critical chance in exchange for some Hit%. This skill loses usefulness after a while, but early on it can help Arthur in scoring critical hits. Arthurs two promotions are the Berzerker and Hero classes. Hero is Arthurs "Canon" choice, but mostly offers more balanced stats compared to the alternative. As a Hero, Arthur will have a lower mastery level of Axes compared to Swords, which he will have no mastery in from the start, and will require some training in such before he can become deadly. Arthur does see two useful skills in this class, with Sol boosting his survival drastically, especially if he gets critical hits on the same turns this skill activates. Axebreaker will make it so that Arthur does not need to worry so much about other axe users, especially those of Club wielders which have higher crit chances then normal axe users. Berserker offers Arthur a very nice natural critical chance of 15%, which makes this a very deadly class for Arthur to be put in on top of the already high HP and Strength this class already boasts. Rally Strength lets Arthur give further support from the back to physical weapon wielders while Axefaire boosts his damage simply by wielding an axe or club. Because Berzerkers already have lower than usual Luck, this class will serve as a double edged sword for Arthur, though proper usage will let Arthur wreck many units with ease before he needs to retreat. Reclass Arthur's Heart Seal class is the Cavalier line. Shelter isn't nessesarily needed on Arthur unless you need to give him a pair up in the middle of battle when his partner has already used their turn. Elbow Room can be useful early on to deal more damage, though it does prove useless once Arthur moves to a fortress or pillars for any reason, as well as once he has received proper training and begins unleashing one crit after another. As a Paladin, Arthur will gain a mount, very balanced stats, and usage of Swords and Lances, which means that you will need to train him in one or the other before he can really thrive here, though Arthur will appreciate the defensive abilities this class gives him. Defender increases all of his stats by 1 when he is the lead unit of a Guard Stance, which can lead to any number of scenarios where +1 to a certain stat can be useful. Aegis will grant a chance to lower the damage dealt by certain weapons (such as tomes), which given his average defensive ability can prove useful. As a Great Knight, Arthur exchanges most of the Paladins balance for higher offensive presence, as well as higher Defense, in exchange for Resistance, Speed, and a weakness to Armor effective weapons.Luna will let Arthur ignore half of an enemies Defense, useful for taking on Generals and Great Knights who boast very high Defense. Diamond Strike will lower physical damage that Arthur takes during the player phase, very useful if you intend to keep Arthur as a Berserker who boasts lower defense than the other classes he can become. Friendship Seal Arthur can achieve A+ with Benny, Niles, and Keaton. Additionally, Azama is available on the Revelations route. This opens up Knight, Outlaw, and Revelations exclusive Monk. As a Knight, Arthur will have high Strength and Defense, but low speed and movement. Since Knight shares Great Knight with Cavalier, Arthur only gets General as a new class, but this is not a bad thing, as General further emphasizes on offense and defense. If you intend to keep Arthur in General or Great Knight, you should keep Wary Fighter in his skill arsenal, but remove it if you move into anything else, as it does not have much use outside of these two classes. Pavise will lower the damage taken from certain weapons like Aegis, so you can combine the two to give Arthur a chance to lower any of the damage he takes. This can prove useful in Berserker where he could possibly has the HP to survive even a Pavised or Aegised critical hit. As an Outlaw, Arthur boasts more physical power than Niles, but not exactly as much speed, with Luck being out of the question. Bows are also risky to use when you can't counterattack close range enemies, which given Arthur's vulnerability to crits can be dangerous. Locktouch and Movement +1 can be useful utility skills though, with Locktouch letting Arthur loot chests in certain maps and Movement +1 letting him escape enemy range slightly easier. From Adventurer, Lucky 7 boosts his Hit and Avoid for the first 7 turns, but afterwards he will lose the boost. While technically useful, there may be cases where a map lasts well beyond 7 turns, so you may want to look elsewhere for hit and avoid. Pass will let Arthur move past enemy units, though since you either want him on the front lines or in the back, this has some questionable use. As a Bow Knight, Arthur gains Rally Skill and Shurikenbreaker. Rally Skill can go hand in hand with Rally Strength, an Shurikenbreaker will make it so Arthur is much less likely to take the nerfs from Ninjas and Maids. Arthur should not go into Monk until he is a promoted unit, where fortunately by the time Azama is recruited most of your army will be promoted already. Miracle should not be used at all, as Arthur will almost never have the amount of Luck needed to activate the skill without use of Goddess Icons, Rally Luck, and a large amount of luck on your part in level ups. Rally Luck unfortunately can't work on Arthur when he uses it, though it can go hand in hand with Rally Strength. Onmyoji has nothing Arthur would ever want, as his Magic growths are poor as is and both skills are magic oriented. Great Master on the other hand offers both a nice offensive end class (though the B rank in Lances may hurt a little of Arthurs offensive presence) and two useful skills. Renewal will recover HP with no strings attached, while Countermagic lets Arthur take advantage of his less than appreciated Resistance growth. Partner Seal Supporting with Mozu or Setsuna would give Arthur access to the Certain Blow skill, which would go great with the usage of Axes. Quixotic would do the same regardless of whose turn it is, but the skill is locked to marriage to a Female Avatar with the Diviner or Spear Fighter secondary class. Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Camilla *Elise *Effie *Peri *Beruka *Selena *Nyx *Charlotte *Felicia *Mozu *Azura *Setsuna (Revelation only) *Kagero (Revelation only) Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Benny *Keaton *Niles *Azama (Revelation only) *Percy *Shigure (If Arthur is his father) *Kana (if Arthur is his father) Quotes Refer to Arthur (Fates)/Quotes. Possible Endings ; Arthur - Hapless Hero : Arthur was offered many lofty positions, but he turned them all down in favor of guarding Elise. Scholars say the hero led a happy life of helping others. Rumor has it his luck improved in his old age. ; Arthur and Beruka : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Arthur and Camilla : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. His wife, Camilla, gave up her royal title and spent her days at home doting on her family. ; Arthur and Charlotte : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. Records show that his wife, Charlotte, was a caring wife and mother, and they had a happy family life. ; Arthur and Elise : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. His wife, Elise, grew out of her childish ways into a talented healer of extraordinary compassion. ; Arthur and Selena : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. After marrying, he and his wife, Selena, disappeared from records. They likely lived happily ever after. ; Arthur and Peri : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. Peri eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. It took a while. Etymology Arthur comes from the Roman clan name Artorius, meaning heroic or courageous. It could also come from the legend of the hero Artur who pulled the sword excaliber from its stone, as his son Percy is named after the hero Perseus in Greek Mythology. Harold is an Old English name, from here "army" and weald "rule", meaning "heroic leader", same as the title herald. This leads credence to his character archetype of the stereotype, strong-jawed superhero of western culture. Trivia * Arthur shares his English voice actor, Cam Clarke, with one of the Fates male Avatar voices. * Arthur's birthday is the same date Fire Emblem Fates was first announced. * Arthur was voted the 19th most popular male on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters